


Of Showers and Parties [Kuroo Tetsurou]

by selvatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lime, NSFW, Nekoma, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader}<br/>College!AU</p>
<p>Kuroo Tetsurou © Furudate Haruichi {Haikyuu}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Showers and Parties [Kuroo Tetsurou]

**Author's Note:**

> Nomikai is a type of party that Japanese professors love to drag their students to, getting everybody completely wasted and laughing at them.

She let the hot water run down her body, wishing it would wash away her frustration. A guy like _that –actually no. THAT guy_ was lying half-naked on her couch and she was locked in the bathroom fighting tooth and nail to reign over her animalistic instincts, lest she’d go and bang his brains out. _Poor soul unwary of the dangers that lurked in the houses of girls that haven’t had sex in quite a while…_  
  
The class party had lasted much longer than expected and even after their professor had retired for the night, a bunch of college mates had moved on to a nearby karaoke venue. Kuroo, having already had one too many beers during the nomikai, switched to lemon sours –not the manliest choice of a drink, but still- and from there to highballs, ending up on the armchair of the karaoke booth, shirt unbuttoned down to his sculpted abs, singing at the top of his lungs  
  


  
_These boots are made for walking_  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots  
Are gonna walk all over you

And with this and that, he had missed the last train and had begged her to let him crash at her place. Or had tried at least, considering that he had been drunk as skunk and couldn’t express himself _that well._

And now he was sleeping peacefully on her couch, completely unaware of the predatory thoughts that whirled in her mind. It hadn’t helped much that he had made a whole show out of taking his clothes off in front of her, removing each article with slow deliberate moves, revealing inch after inch of _delicious skin_ to her starved eyes, until only his super tight boxer briefs remained, along with a bunch of dark blotches along his shoulder blade resembling a panther –or something similar, she wasn’t quite sure.

_Gosh._ How she wanted to take advantage of his drunk state…

She turned the water to freezing cold, as a last resort against her screaming ovaries. It didn’t work. She only felt her teeth clattering – in contrast to her extremely heated up nether region. Resigning to her fate, she adjusted the water once again and let her hand slide between her legs, in a final attempt to vent her frustration.

 

 

Kuroo woke up with the extremely uncomfortable feeling that _his bladder was about to explode._ He propped himself up on one elbow and was attacked by a wave of dizziness. _What the hell did I do?_ he wondered, bringing a hand to his forehead. Images of too many drinks and embarrassing karaoke moments came back to him and then he noticed the unfamiliar setting around him. _Shit._

He realised he was in [Name]’s house and- _Shit._ A second wave of dizziness, coupled with the irresistible urge to piss interrupted his already fragmented train of thought. He got up staggering and somehow made it to the bathroom. He made for the knob, but light peaking from under the door put a premature stop to his desperate urge to enter and relieve himself. Cursing his fate, he rested his back against the wood and sighed.

His gaze dropped to his feet and he realised that he was wearing only a pair of boxers. Normally, that wouldn’t be a problem, but he was in _[Name]’s house!_ Momentarily he freaked out, only for his anxiety to get worse as he remembered that had actually _freaking stripped in front of her!_

_HOLY SHIT. Am I at least wearing new underwear?!_ He stared horrified at his groin, trying to make out in the dark which pair of boxers he had on.

Pressure at his bladder reminder him of the reason why he had arrived in front of the bathroom in the first place. Crushing his thighs together, he raised his fist to knock.

Weird noises from the other side of the door caught his hand mid-air. Brows knitting together, he pressed his ear against the wood trying to make out what was going on in there.

The distinctive sound of water running invaded his eardrums. [Name] was taking a shower. In the middle of the night. She was in there, naked under the water. Naked. _Naked. NAKED. Under the water. Naked._ Having forgotten completely his bladder issues, he tried to visualise her naked and wet in the shower. _Wet. Naked._

His bladder was not a problem anymore, having been replaced by another problem, located in the same area of his anatomy.

_Do her boobs fit in my palms?_ He stared at his hand, making groping movements with his fingers, trying to simulate what the _real thing_ would be like. Another weird sound interrupted his not so innocent thoughts and he pressed his ear against the door once more.

_Could it be…?_ His mouth dropping to the floor, he realised what the weird sounds were. _Moans. She is moaning. Alone. Naked. Wet. In the shower._ He felt as if all the blood in his body had flown to the area between his legs. His length grew tall and proud and he swallowed noisily.

How he wished to be on the other side of the door…

_What are you thinking, idiot?_ he mentally slapped himself. _This is [Name] we’re talking about! You can’t simply walk in there and be like ‘Hey [Name], want me to… wash your back?’!_ A single drop of sweat beaded on his brow. _I want to, I want to, I want to, I want to! I want her!_

The moans had become slightly louder. He focused his attention to the noises she was making, his whole being on fire. Amidst sighs and grunts, he heard her actually voicing something.

_“Tetsu…rou…”_

_What? WHAT? Did I actually hear… my name?_ He was barely holding back from barging into the bathroom and doing her right there. _No, no, it can’t be right_ , he shook his head.

_“Ah, Tetsu… I… ah…”_

He lost it.

His fingers wrapped around the knob and he banged the door open, coming face-to-face with an extremely _flustered, naked and wet_ [Name], who stared at him with glistening eyes and parted lips.

That was until she realised what had actually happened. Her hands flew from her wetness to her mouth and she screamed horrified.

“I- ahhhh- sorry! I didn’t- I didn’t mean to interrupt!” he stuttered. _Idiot! You ruined it!_

“Te-Tets- Kuroo, I ughhh…” she turned bright red and turning the water off, she tried to hide her naked body somehow. Task quite impossible as she was behind a very transparent glass door, with only steam partially covering the _incoverable_.

Seeing her so upset somehow calmed him down. Taking his sexiest smirk, he took a step towards the shower.

“Well, I’m here now, so do you want me to give you… a hand?”

“You- I- _What?_ ”

“I can help you… wash your back…” he said suggestively, her face taking up a radioactive shade of red at his attitude.

“Ugh, no, i-it’s okay! I just finished!” she laughed awkwardly and opening the glass door, she reached for a towel.

“Liar”, he whispered.

“W-what?”

His gaze fixed on her face and he took another step forward.

“I said _liar_.” He cupped her cheek and stared right into her eyes, his free hand taking the towel away from her body. She stared dumbfound at him, completely unable to react. “I heard how you moaned my name”, he whispered, his lips one breath away from hers. His hot breath against her skin, still laced with a faint scent of alcohol, sent chills down her spine.

Her body seemed to have _forgotten_ that she had _just_ climaxed fantasising about the very same person that stood in front of her, and a wet tsunami spread between her legs, forcing her thighs to press together.

_To hell with this!_

She placed a hand on his chest and let her nails dig into his skin, her gaze steadying on his feline eyes. He didn’t need more encouragement. His lips crashed on hers and he pressed her wet body against his torso. He pushed his tongue past her lips, coaxing hers in a fiery dance.

His arms travelled down her back to cup her rear. He led her towards the wall of the shower and picked her up in his arms, pressing her back against the tiles. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his hardness pushing through his underwear. Her arms settled on his shoulders, nails grazing lightly the inked skin.

He pulled away from her lips to taste the skin of her neck. He left open-mouthed kisses along her jawline followed by small bites under her ear, marking his territory. Her breathing hitched and her nails dug deeper into his shoulder blades.

He leaned forward supporting her weight on a sturdy leg to risk freeing one hand in order to take off his underwear. The article slid to the wet floor and he drove himself into her core hungrily, eliciting a loud gasp from her lips.

Not holding back in the least, he thrusted in and out of her in a steady rhythm, every time hitting her end and forcing tears to her eyes. She was panting heavily against his shoulder and he brought his face to her ear, licking lightly the lobe.

“ _Say my name_ ”, he whispered seductively.

“Te-Tetsu…rou”, she whimpered in a vain attempt to focus.

“I want to hear you moan my name”, he paused long enough to bite the shell of her ear. “Like you did when you were touching yourself.”

“Te…tsu…rou…” she moaned.

“ _Again_ ”, he picked up his speed.

“Te…tsu…”

“ _Again_ ”, he pumped her harder.

“Te…tsu!” the moan turned into a scream as he buried himself to the base into her, reaching his climax.

 

 

He put her carefully on her feet and felt his body relaxing. He turned the water on and let it rain down his back, pulling her along under the torrent. Suddenly the pressure in his abdomen returned and he thought that he absolutely had to do something about his completely forgotten bladder issue.

He watched as she brought her hands to her face, brushing her hair back under the hot water, curves glistening under the clear streams. The little spots on her neck had started to turn lightly purple and a feeling of pride and possession overcame him.

_Hmmm, I can probably make it through another round_ , he mused as the pressure subsided once more.


End file.
